A Love for Only One
by karinsohma25
Summary: I really bad at summarys so all make this short its a Naruto crossover with Inuyasha.


A Love for Only One

I do not owne Naruto, YYH,Or IY. But I have compind them into a story hope you injoy.

Chapter 1, Another world.

Kagome was going home for the weekend to viset her family. Inu-Yasha was felling kind enoph to let the 15 year old girl go. As she headed out to the well she felt something bush her in to the well. "Ahhaaa!" cryed Kagome. "What the heck is going on?" she said. As she was falling in to a great red light insted of the blue light apering. As she climed out of the well when the red light was gone and found herself in the middel of a huge forest. "Oh my gosh the trees are really big." said Kagome. She still had her yellow backpack on her when she felt some thing tapping on her sholder. She ternd arond to find no one in site. 'How odd?' she thought. " Where am I?" said Kagome. Just then she herd a twig snap and out of no were a young man with black spicky hair and dark eyes came out be hind a tree. "HEH. Well I gess I'm not a vary good nija if I cant keep qiet." said the youn man he looked to be about a year older then Kagome was. He was also veary good looking too. "Why are you out here all by your self little girl?" asked the nija. "None of your biznes" said Kagome as she looked away from the hansome nija. "By the way. My names Sasuke and yours little girl?" "I'm not suppost to talk to strangers." said Kagome. "Well thats to bad. I gess youll never get home again."

Sasuke was about to leave when Kagome said "Wait! My names Kagome Higrashi and I need to know how to get back home becouse the well jest disapered." "So Kagome's your name huh?" said Sasuke. "Thats right do you know of an inn were I can stay at?" "Heh you dont want to stay at an inn all by your self at Kona. Why not jest come back at my place in sted with my family. My mom macks good rost beef with noodals." "Ok." was Kagome's reply. "So were in Kona do you live Sasuke-kun?" Kagome asked. "In the Uchiha disrict. I think youll like it there Kagome-chan." sated Sasuke. As they aproched a jient gate. Kagome was amazed at how tall they were. And as they aproched the top of the hill she saw how big the leaf villege was. As they walk in to town people stoped and sterd at kagome. Then Kagome thought 'It must be my school uniform...But thses people seem to waer similer clothings to mine back at home. "Hey Kagome-chan where almost there." said Sasuke. After a few mor streets and making a left tern they were at the Uchiha's distrct. Kagome's black hair shind almost blue in the setting sun light. As her blue eyes grew big at the sine she saw above her self and Sasuke. She could not understand the writing at all.

"Oi Kagome-chan where here. What are you looking at?" asked Sasuke. "Oh jest the sine. For some strang resson I cant reed it." "Not many people can any more its an old stil of wrighting so dont worry about it." As Sasuke walked on wile grabing Kagome's small hand and draged her on. "Okaa-san! I'm home and I brot a friend and she needs a place to stay for a wile." yelled out Sasuke. "Oh let me see son." as a middel age woman came out from another room. She was about Kagome's hight she had her hair up in a bun and her eyes were as dark as Sasukes's. "Oh my what a cute girl you brot home Sasuke-kun. So whats your name dear?" "Ah I'm Kagome Higrashi. Its nice to meet you Uchiha-san." "Well its nice to meet you too Kagome-san. Oh Sasuke-kun were being very roud to our gesst please take her stuff to the living room. Your father and older brother will be here soon. Ah one more thing please show her arond the house." "Yes Okaa-san. Come on Kagome-chan all show you were every thing is." said Sasuke. "Ano...Thank you for letting me stay here Sasuke-kun." And with that Sasuke showd every room of the house.

By the time the turor of the house was fineshest Sasuke's father and older brother Itachi were home. Jest as Sasuke exspected that his mom was telling his father and brother the siduation of their new gesst. "Sasuke-kun you can bring Kagome-san in here now." called his mom. "Come on Kagome-chan you dont have to wery." "Right." said Kagome. AS she steped in to the living room and saw Itachi for the first time she had to addmit he was good looking too. then she saw Sasukes father. He was a middal age man He had black hair and dark eyes. "Hmm." he said "It looks like you have never seen ninjas before. Well welcome to our house hold Kagome-san. Now let us all eat." Then as the mael was served and evry one ate in silens untill Itachi brock the silens. "So Kagome were are you from?" "Itachi-kun is that any way to treet our gesst." said Itachis mother. "I was only creies." he said. "Ano its okay if he asked." said Kagome. "I really dont mind." Kagome said with a smile on her face. "Any ways I'm from a place called Japan its in anoter world I gess you could say." "My never herd of the place." said . " Then Kagome-chan." asked Sasuke. "Can I ask how old you are?" "I am 15." "Really..." said Itachi. "Well sins every ones doune with dinner I could do the dishes." said Kagome. "Oh no you musnt dear Kagome-san..." But was cut off by Itachi. "I will help her Kaa-san. So do not wory."

Sasuke had to mantane himself from not killing his brother for taking the girl away from him. In the kichen Kagome was washing the dishes and Itachi was drying them. "Ano Itachi-kun thankyou for helping me." said Kagome. "Heh Why not not you cant make the gesst do every thing you know." said Itachi. Ones the dishes were done Kagome was going to go and thank Itachi's paerints for letteing her stay here. But Itachi stoped her befor she could leave the kichen. "Uh yes Itachi-kun?" ask Kagome. "I alredy Know that my little brother is in love with you. So am I." said Itachi. Then Kagome could feel her face grow hot. "Jest think about it alright." said Itachi. And with that he left.

end of chapter one


End file.
